Denial
by Yuuki9
Summary: Vous êtes un hypocrite parce que malgré ce que vous leur dites vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de penser à lui. C'est une traduction et un Chase/House.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Une nouvelle traduction remaniée peut être un peu mais toujours avec le même couple et cette fois-ci bonne nouvelle, il y a deux chapitres. Histoire originale de darksapphire-flame. Bonne lecture.

**Crédit :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Denial**

I

La première fois que vous lui rendez visite à l'hôpital est au milieu de la nuit pendant votre pause. Il dort. Ses yeux bleus électriques moqueurs ne vous regardent pas en vous êtes reconnaissant pour ça. De toute façon, vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache que vous lui rendez visite. Vous prenez un siège à coté de lui tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Vous constatez que même dans son sommeil, son visage est ennuyé comme s'il était en perpétuelle contradiction avec le monde. Il semble brisé et ça vous fait mal. Vous ne pouvez pas le concevoir comme ça car House est fort, sarcastique mais jamais impuissant. Même les balles ne sont pas assez fortes pour lui faire mal contrairement à cette affaire avec Wilson qui pourrait bien le tuer.

Vous ne pouvez rester ici en silence alors vous vous levez et partez sans un regard pour lui.

II

La deuxième fois que vous lui rendez visite, il est minuit passé et c'est encore pendant votre pause, il est endormi ce qui vous procure un sentiment de soulagement. Vous prenez le siège abandonné à coté du lit et regardez la silhouette endormie. Vous vous demandez si c'est être lâche que de venir le voir lorsqu'il est endormi juste pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Vous êtes un hypocrite car vous dites que vous n'avez rien à faire de lui alors que chaque nuit lorsque vous vous sentez fatigué et usé, il reste votre centre de préoccupations. Il vous a prit au piège et vous n'avez aucun moyens d'en sortir.

Mais en le regardant maintenant, vous vous dites que ça ne vous dérange pas tellement d'être prit au piège. Vous pensez voir une certaine fragilité en lui que vous n'aviez jamais aperçue jusqu'à présent. Vous écartez cette pensée dès qu'elle entre dans votre esprit, House est tout sauf fragile. Mais il y a cette image lancinante qui reste dans un coin de votre tête. C'est votre mère quelques jours avant sa mort. Elle avait le teint pâle et maladif, exactement le même que portait House à ce moment. Vous sentez quelque chose dans votre poitrine, quelque chose s'apparentant à de la panique, vous voulez juste sentir qu'il est vivant. Qu'il est là et ne va pas vous laisser.

Votre tête vous fait mal et votre cœur bat la chamade parce que ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire est stupide, l'examiner, mais dans ce moment de folie, vous prenez sa main dans la votre tremblant légèrement. Sa main est chaude et apporte ce qui peut se comparer à un secours pour vous. Vous sentez que vous pouvez respirer à nouveau.

Vous lâchez sa main et partez très silencieusement. Sa chaleur s'attarde encore sur votre peau et vous sentez qu'elle vous manque déjà.

Vous partez sans un regard en arrière manquant la paire d'yeux bleus vous scrutant très attentivement.

III

Vous pensez que ça devient ridicule. C'était la troisième fois de la semaine que vous veniez voir House pendant votre pause la nuit, juste pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter éveillé. Vous errez lorsque vous êtes loin de lui. Au début, vous aviez toujours été le premier à le défendre même si ses actions étaient complètement aberrantes mais maintenant lorsque vous êtes près de lui, vous êtes juste fatigué et épuisé.

Peut être que vous ne devriez pas courir vers lui. Peut être que vous avez peur des sentiments qu'il agite en vous. Ressentir des choses pour House était dangereux et votre conduite en pâtirait. Vous réalisez à ce moment, qu'il vous a menti à propos du cancer. Quand vous pensiez qu'il allait mourir, vous aviez eu l'impression de prendre une gifle et la douleur que vous aviez à la poitrine refusait de s'en aller. Vous aviez pleuré, vous aviez pleuré pour lui. Quand votre père était mort vous n'aviez pas versé une seule larme. Vous vous sentiez engourdi, vous aviez mis en jeu la vie d'une patiente mais vous n'aviez pas pleuré.

Vous saviez que vous auriez pleuré si House avait eu ce cancer parce que peu importe à quel point vous détestiez l'admettre mais House signifiait beaucoup pour vous peu importe ce qu'en pensait les autres.

« Espèce de salaud, je suis en train de commencer à vous ressembler et à terroriser les autre. » dites vous pour briser le silence en prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller House. Un rire amer s'éleva de vos lèvres parce que vous n'aviez jamais pensé que ce salaud qui faisait de votre vie un enfer vous manquerait autant.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix dans la salle et vous levez brusquement les yeux pour croiser le regard de la doyenne de l'hôpital, le Dr Cuddy. Elle se tenait à la porte vous regardant d'un air interrogateur se demandant ce que vous faisiez ici en plein milieu de la nuit. Vous auriez pu lui poser la même question mais vous connaissiez déjà la réponse. Vous vous levez rapidement et allez vers la porte.

« Je ne suis jamais venu ici. » dites vous doucement espérant qu'elle ne dira rien de votre visite à House.

« Pourquoi partez-vous loin de lui ? »Sa question vous prit au dépourvu. Vos yeux rencontrèrent les siens et vous cachez soigneusement les sentiments qui vous parcourent.

Vous partez sans répondre à sa question parce que de toute manière, il n'y a rien à dire.

IV

Vous avez vu Wilson aujourd'hui.

Il est venu à l'hôpital chercher quelque chose vous n'avez pas été surpris de voir le scintillement de vie diminué dans les yeux de Wilson. Vous avez eu votre part de sentiments de perte et de douleur, ce qu'il ressentait ne vous était pas étranger. Bien que le fait de voir que Wilson n'avait pas encore été voir House vous étonne. C'est presque comme s'il avait blâmé House à propos de la mort d'Amber, vous êtes complètement en désaccord avec lui. Vous pouvez voir la raison pour laquelle Wilson a besoin de prendre des distances avec House.

« Sa mort… ce n'était pas votre faute. » Vous ignorez pourquoi vous avez dit ça, peut être que vous le savez mais ne voulez pas le reconnaître.

C'est parce que Wilson ne dira pas ces mots à House. Vous savez à quel point Wilson compte pour House peut importe ce qu'il pense de lui. La seule fois où vous avez vu House sans défense était face à Wilson. Ce qui en dit long sur leur relation pour le moins compliquée, tout comme n'importe qu'elle partie de la vie de House. House était tout simplement une personne compliquée et vous pensez ne jamais le comprendre.

Certaines énigmes ne sont tout simplement pas conçues pour être résolues.

Vous couvrez encore la main de House avec la votre mais cette fois-ci vous ne paniquez pas, ni n'êtes gêné ce qui vous surprend un peu. Vous espérez fournir un peu de réconfort à l'homme qui dort avec vos mots même s'il ne les entend pas. Vous savez que vous ne pourrez jamais vous comparez à Wilson et vous acceptez parce que vous n'avez jamais voulu être le Wilson de House de toute façon.

Tout ce que vous voulez c'est être son Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

La deuxième et dernière partie de cette traduction. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture

…

_I just can't go on_

_Pretending nothing is wrong_

_When too many words have been said_

_Than something got to change_

_I wish this fever fades_

_100000 years Jay-Jay Johanson_

V

Donc il y a cette chose.

Vous êtes surpris qu'il vous ait fallu tant de temps pour vous rendre compte de ça et vous ne le souhaitez peut être pas tant. Il aurait mieux fallu le nier pour le reste de votre vie que de connaître cette vérité.

Vous êtes horriblement amoureux de House.

Ce que vous ressentez pour lui n'est pas ce truc qui fait les contes de fées. Il n'y a pas d'après heureux, et vous n'avez pas l'envie soudaine de romantisme juste parce que vous êtes amoureux. Au lieu de ça, vous ressentez un mélange de haine et de désir ajoutés à autre chose que vous ne parvenez pas à identifier. Et ça fait mal, comme l'amour est censé faire mal car tout n'est pas une histoire de soleil, d'arc-en-ciel.

C'est pourquoi vous avez besoins de cesser de rendre visite à House en plein milieu de la nuit avec l'intuition que vous l'aidez car vous pensez que c'est faux. De plus, Wilson est venu rendre visite à House hier, l'hôpital semble reprendre son cours quotidien. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que vous rester, ça ne ferait que vous blesser. Ça vous fait du mal et rend les choses plus difficiles, vous devez vous détacher de House. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à redevenir le petit chien de House encore une fois. Trois ans que vous l'êtes et c'est plus que suffisant et vous avez été malade d'être blessé volontairement.

Vous regardez l'horloge dans la chambre de House encore une fois il est minuit ce qui signifie qu'il vous reste une demi-heure avant de reprendre votre travail. C'est plus que suffisant pour dire au revoir à House. Il s'agit de votre dernière visite avant de le quitter définitivement. Dieu, ça vous semble si froid mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. L'abstinence est la clé ou dans votre cas, ne pas baiser House et la clé d'une vie saine, saine et sans douleurs.

Vous vous levez de votre chaise à coté du lit de House et vous le regardez attentivement. Votre cœur bat furieusement et vous survolez House espérant que ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ne le réveille pas. Vous vous penchez de plus près et appuyez doucement vos lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est qu'un contact fugace et vos lèvres en redemandent alors que vous quittez la pièce.

D'une certaine manière ce n'était pas la au revoir que vous aviez imaginé.

VI

Vous êtes au milieu d'une chirurgie lorsqu'il arrive. Ça fait un mois que vous avez cessé vos visites et que House est sortit. Etonnement, House ne vous a pas embêter depuis son retour, vous l'avez ignoré depuis ce moment. Il vous a manqué un peu même si vous détester l'admettre. Vous secouez la tête pour enlever l'image de l'homme aux yeux bleus et vous concentrez sur la chirurgie. Vous ressentez une sensation étrange comme si quelqu'un vous regardait attentivement et vous cheveux dans votre cou se dressent. Vous jetez un coup d'œil à la salle derrière vous en verre et vos yeux s'écarquillent, en état de choc en reconnaissant la personne qui vous fixe.

C'est House qui vous regarde avec une telle intensité qu'elle vous effraie un peu. Il continue à vous regarder incompréhensible, votre regard rencontre le sien. En fin de compte, c'est vous qui rompez le contact visuel. Vous vous détournez et revenez à votre travail. Quand vous regardez de nouveau, il est partit.

Une fois la chirurgie terminée, vous allez à votre casier vous changer. Vous ouvrez votre casier et tirez des vêtements propres. Vous enlevez votre haut et le mettez dans votre casier en l'ayant plié préalablement. Vous tirez sur les cordes pour enlever votre pantalon lorsque vous entendez le son de pas accompagné d'un bruit de canne reconnaissable. Il n'y a pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne. Alors le loup était finalement venu pour jouer avec vous, votre estomac se tordit pensant que vous étiez le petit chaperon rouge. Eh bien, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Que voulez vous House ? »L'avez-vous questionné en vous retournant pour lui faire face. Vous pouvez voir ses yeux s'attarder sur votre torse nu, le sang se précipita sur vos joues embarrassé. Vous auriez aimé avoir prit une chemise. Vous vous glissez sur un banc du vestiaire croisant vos bras sur votre poitrine. La façon dont il vous regardait vous mettait mal à l'aise.

« Chase je suis blessé, pourquoi pensez vous que je veux quelque chose ? Peut être que je voulais juste dire bonjour à mon employé. »se moqua House.

« Ancien employé, avez-vous corrigé d'une voix serrée. Et arrêtez vos conneries House, Vous voulez toujours quelque chose, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. »

« Alors qu'avez-vous fait ces derniers temps ? »demanda House avec désinvolture.

« Quoi ! » Vous êtes surpris, House a du prendre autre chose que de la Vicodin. C'est la seule explication à son étrange comportement.

House continua comme si vous n'aviez rien dit.

« Donc vous avez été rendre visite à votre ancien patron infirme en pleine nuit ou vous lui avez volé un baiser ? A moins que vous n'ayez fait les deux. »

Votre sang se glaça lorsqu'il prononça ses mots moqueurs. Comment avez pu être aussi stupide et pensez que House ne saurait rien ? Peut être que Cuddy l'avait averti mais ça ne semblait pas être son genre, ça n'expliquait pas comment House savait au sujet du baiser. Peut importe comment il l'avait découvert, vous étiez foutu.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, vous devriez laisser tomber House. »Votre voix était tendue et vous évitiez ses yeux bleus électriques qui se portaient sur vous en connaissance de causes.

Il se rapproche de vous et se penche très légèrement vers vous jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du votre. Vous tournez votre visage loin de lui, mais il prit votre mâchoire et vous obligea à le regarder. Il vous lâche doucement et vous regarde profondément dans les yeux. Il vous transperce et vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacez ou détournez vos yeux de son regard hypnotique. Vos lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes et House frôle son pouce contre votre lèvre inférieure. Vous le sucez dans un souffle fragile mais il retire son pouce loin de vos lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il se penche plus contre votre oreille et vous pouvez sentir son souffle chaud qui vous fait froid dans le dos puis vous dit :

« Tu as toujours été un lâche Chase. »

Sur ce, il vous laisse.

VII

Vous êtes en colère. Non, en fait vous êtes furieux et c'est probablement ça qui vous pousse à aller là-bas.

Le bureau de House. Comment ose t-il vous traiter de lâche alors que c'est lui qui est venu sans explication approprié et veut que vous en soyez satisfait. Vous n'alliez pas le laisser jouer avec vous.

Vous entrez dans le bureau de House claquant violement la porte. House vous regarde curieusement pas le moindre du monde intimidé ni surpris de vous voir là.

« Alors, ah quoi dois-je le plaisir ? Cameron ne veut plus de vous et vous êtes venu trouver un vieillard infirme ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir Chase ? » Parla House moqueur faisant tournoyer sa canne dans une main.

« Allez vous faire enculer House, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que je suis lâche. » House pouvait vous faire sentir tellement frustré et en colère. Il avait naturellement cette façon de vous donner envie de faire mal à quelqu'un mais de préférence de lui faire mal.

« Donc vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un petit wombat qui s'enfuit chaque fois qu'il me voit ? » interrogea House les yeux plissés dans son examen.

« Non House, ce que je dis c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite et que vous devriez être la dernière personne à m'appeler lâche » lui dites vous. Peut être que vous étiez un lâche pour vous enfuir ainsi mais ce qu'il avait fait était bien pire. Au moment où vous étiez juste un peu plus près de lui, il vous avait repoussé parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il les poussait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent et cessent d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Alors pourquoi a-t-il prit la peine de vous ignorer alors qu'il avait réussit son objectif ?

« Vraiment et comment pouvez vous comprendre ça ? »Questionna House de façon condescendante.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous me demander ça sérieusement. House vous me repoussez au moment où je tenais à vous. Vous me virer sans explication ou raison valable. Vous ne m'avez rien donné et vous voulez que je sois d'accord avec ça. Dès que quelqu'un vient près de vous, vous le rejetez. Vous ne supportez pas l'idée d'être blessé par quelqu'un d'autre alors vous êtes le premier à les blesser. Tu n'es rien qu'un putain de lâche. » Dites vous désespéré, votre voix remplie de douleur et d'amertume accentuant votre accent. Il semble que votre colère a laissé place à de la tristesse et amertume.

House ne dit rien, pas d'air moqueur, pas de blagues, juste le silence.

« Regardez House, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi. Je suis sur que c'était votre intention de me faire éloigner de vous, vous vouliez me virer et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je reste loin de vous donc je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous souciez du fait que je vous ignore ou pas. »Lui dites vous avec résignation.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé cette nuit ? » demanda doucement House.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » Déviez-vous, en essayant d'échapper à la question qu'il vous a posée.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne, dit immédiatement House. Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? « Répéta t-il avec force. »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » marmonnez vous en sachant que votre faible tentative de le garder pour vous était vouée à l'échec.

« J'en fais mon affaire lorsque tu m'embrasses. Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé Chase ? »

« Ne me le fais pas dire House. » Avez-vous plaidé en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi diable étiez vous venu ici ? Pensiez vous vraiment que House reculerait ? Vous deviez vraiment être inconscient lorsque vous aviez décidé de venir faire face à House. Bon sang, pourquoi étiez vous si agressif-passif vous saviez qu'être agressif ne vous a jamais vraiment réussi.

« Dis le Chase » a commenté House d'une voix rauque.

« Parce que… »

« Parce que… »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Dès que ces mots ont jaillit hors de votre bouche, vous avez quitté le bureau de House sans prendre la peine de regarder son expression.

Vous ne pensez pas avoir déjà couru aussi vite dans votre vie.

VIII

Toc. Toc. Frapper

Vous vous réveiller au son de coups sur la lourde porte qui ne s'arrêtent pas. Vous tâtonner dans le noir afin de trouver votre portable et de regarder l'heure qu'il est. Vous ouvrez les yeux et gémissez à cause de la lumière et de votre découverte, il est seulement deux heure. Qui diable peut s'inviter à deux heures du matin ? Vous vous extirpez de votre lit chaud et douillet pour aller vers la porte.

« J'arrive » Criez-vous afin que la personne de l'autre coté de la porte cesse de vouloir la démolir. Vous déverrouillez la porte et ouvrez avant de vous retrouvez en face de la dernière personne que vous vouliez voir.

Ce n'est nul autre que House.

« House, putain il est deux heures du matin. Vous est-il impossible d'attendre demain ? » Vous grommelez gêné. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça maintenant. L'humiliation de vous confesser à votre ancien patron était déjà assez gênant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter avec House. Vous vous débrouillez bien tout seul.

« Nous devons parler. » House passa devant vous pour entrer dans vos appartements.

« Allez-y, invitez vous. » Murmurez-vous pour vous-même. Vous fermez la porte et vous retournez face à House.

« House, si vous venez pour m'humilier faites vite, je dois me lever tôt demain et j'ai besoin de dormir. » Dites vous sans paraitre gêné. Au fond de vous flippez et c'est un miracle que cela ne se ressente pas.

« Vous vous laissez aller, sans attendre ma réponse. » Commenta House.

« House, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous voulez me rejeter et m'humilier encore un peu plus ? » Votre voix se casse sous l'exaspération.

« Je ne vous aurais pas rejeté. » Dit-il doucement sans soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix, tout en vous regardant avec ses yeux bleu électriques.

« Quoi ? » Avez-vous demandé avec confusion, ce que House venait de vous dire ne rentrait pas dans votre esprit.

« J'ai dit que je ne t'aurais pas rejeté. »

« House, je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites. » Avez-vous dit à nouveau. House ne pouvait pas dire ce à quoi vous pensiez. Non, c'était impossible. Cameron avait une meilleure chance d'obtenir des sentiments réciproques de la part de House que vous. Vous écrasez la lueur d'espoir qui était née aux mots de House. Non, ce n'était certainement pas ça, vous espériez trop.

« Putain Chase, arrête de rendre ça plus difficile. » Murmura House frustré. Vous regardez House en silence dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Chase je te veux, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va t'emmener en sortie, ni t'apporter des fleurs. Je ne suis qu'un homme cynique et amère, c'est irréparable ça ne changera jamais. » House parla honnêtement et vous le dévisagez en état de choc. House avait dit qu'il vous voulait. House a fait ce que vous vouliez.

« House je ne suis pas Cameron. Je ne veux pas de rendez-vous et je n'ai pas besoin de fleurs pour être heureux. Etre avec vous est suffisant même si vous êtes abject la plupart du temps. » Et c'était la vérité.

« Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que même si je suis un parfait salaud, vous voulez toujours être avec moi. » Dit House souriant légèrement, maintenant plus détendu.

« Oui. » Vous étiez au courant que House n'avait pas vraiment dit qu'il vous aimait, mais le fait qu'il voulait de vous était si flagrant que cela vous suffisait pour l'instant. C'était une grande étape pour lui et vous étiez content de ça.

« Wow, tu dois être totalement masochiste. » House souriait complètement maintenant. Il se rapprocha de vous jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres seulement.

« Et vous êtes narcissique, je suppose que ça équilibre la balance. » Vous mettez votre main sur le cou de House et le tira vers vous jusqu'à ce que vos lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser. Le baiser était rude et exigeant, si différent de celui chaste que vous aviez volé à House sur son lit d'hôpital. La canne de House a heurté le sol dans un bruit sourd quand il vous a poussé contre la porte, une de ses mains a fait son chemin sous votre fin T-shirt, l'autre courrait dans vos cheveux blonds. House rompu le baiser, et baissa les yeux vers votre visage rougis.

« Quoi ? » Avez-vous murmuré dans un souffle en le regardant à travers vos cils baissés, énervé par la façon dont il vous regardait.

« Vous avez vraiment les cheveux les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu. » Murmura t-il pointant vos cheveux doux avec un regard brulant de désir. Vous rougissez légèrement à la façon dont il vous a dit cela. Toutes pensées quittant votre esprit lorsqu'il se pencha pour vous ravir un baiser. Sa langue exigeante entra dans votre bouche. Vous êtes heureux, quand avez-vous pu refuser quelque chose à cet homme ? Jamais.

Vous souriez légèrement contre sa bouche, parce que pour une fois vous êtes complètement heureux.

La vie ne pouvait être mieux que cela.

…

J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir même si je ne suis pas l'auteur originale.


End file.
